


First Taste

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends with Feelings, Implied possible character death, M/M, Omnic Crisis, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Fear is a hell of a motivator. Jack's crisis of feelings and his first and (possibly) last kiss with Gabriel.Re-post, original was taken down.





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just a re-post of an older drabble. Finally gotten around to dust off the cobwebs here and put things back up.
> 
> This was a gift.

It happens unexpectedly. 

Before they have even confessed the feelings that had been growing inside of them for years, before they could even form the words, and maybe even before they had really come to terms with it themselves. 

It happens during a mission. 

When the body count is high, when the sound of bullet fire and bombs caused them to go deaf. When they could taste blood in their mouths and the threat of death was looming just over the next hill, in the next bunker. 

It happens when Gabriel gets shot. 

When Jack sees the blood start to wet his clothes; even with black fabric, he can tell. When he puts his hands on his fellow soldier they come back red. 

Jack panics, loses focus; Gabriel reels him in with strong words and a hand on his neck. Forcing him to look at him, forcing him to pick up his pulse rifle and shoot the enemy. 

It happens when there are no bots left, when there are no more enemies.

It happens when Gabriel is suffering in the dirt, when Jack cuts open his shirt and sees the multiple bullet wounds. In an arc, almost a pattern, like Orion’s belt up his chest to his shoulder. It’s a miracle they didn’t hit his heart, didn’t deflate his lungs. 

Must be the enhancements they had, must be the only reason Gabriel is still breathing. 

Jack patches him up messily, knowing reinforcements are on the way. Knowing they just had to wait a little longer before they’d be rescued. Before Gabriel would be safe, before they’d be back on base and back in their shared bunk. 

He’s crying before he realizes it, babbling as he watches Gabriel’s eyes get heavy. Lost, until the other man touches his face and slowly draws him into his sphere. 

Takes just this one moment, a heartbeat, for the realization of what’s between them comes to light. Not in words, but in a single action. Their lips touch; almost shy at first, tasting salt, blood and dirt before they grow more bold.

Before Jack deepens the kiss and raids Gabriel’s mouth with his tongue. Before he is cradling the other man to him while he simultaneously kisses him like this will be their first and last time. 

Maybe it would be.


End file.
